The Wizard of Oz
by Defender of the Light
Summary: Sakura starts a comparison between Team 7 and the Wizard of Oz. Can you guess who will be who? No real pairings.


The Wizard of Oz

A Team Seven One-Shot

Summary- Sakura starts a comparison between Team 7 and the Wizard of Oz. Can you guess who will be who?

Disclaimer- I don't own The Wizard of Oz or Naruto…but maybe if I follow the yellow brick road…..

A.N.- Yeah, just an idea that popped into my head randomly. I really have no idea where it came from so sorry for the lameness. XD

Sakura continued to stare through Naruto and Kakashi as they bickered about some pointless topic that Naruto had brought up. She shifted her position in the grass drumming her fingers lightly in the dirt and crossing her ankles in the air behind her as she rested her chin in the palm of her left hand. Sakura's mind drifted to the movie she's watched last night, "The Wizard of Oz". She'd had trouble sleeping and movies helped her to relax. Her jade eyes focused on Naruto. _He reminds me of the scarecrow,_ she thought idly. _Completely brainless._ A light smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. _But he's still a good friend. _Sakura tapped her fingers against the dirt idly and stared up at the sky.

_"If he only had a brain." _ She sang quietly to herself. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough and Naruto turned around to glare at her, his lower lip sticking out childishly.

"Hey! I do to have a brain Sakura-chan!...And I'm not the scarecrow!" he shouted.

"That's Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura laughed and let her head drop to the ground, muffled giggles still escaping from beneath a tangle or arms and strawberry colored hair. After a moment Sakura took a deep breath to compose herself and finally looked back up at Naruto. She had to fight back a grin as she saw his pouting face for the second time.

"I don't know Naruto. I'd say Kakashi's more decisive than you are." Sakura pursed her lips in thought. "And more intelligent. That makes you the scarecrow," she said with a grin.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed. Sakura laughed again and her gaze drifted over to Sasuke who was giving them both an odd look.

"What?" Sakura asked, a tone of laughter still rang in her voice and sparkled in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow as he spoke directing his half statement to Sakura.

"The Wizard of Oz, Naruto's as brainless as the scarecrow," she explained. Sasuke still seemed confused.

"You've…never seen 'The Wizard of Oz'…have you?" Sakura felt sorry for the Uchiha knowing the most probably reason for that. Naruto's boisterous laughter shattered the uncomfortable silence that had descended around them.

"Sasuke-teme's never seen 'The Wizard of Oz'!?" Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his torso and fell over to the ground rolling with laughter.

"Geeze Sasuke! Live in a box much?" Naurto asked around uncontrollable fits of laughter. He seemed completely oblivious to the glare Sasuke was sending his way. Sasuke's gaze then turned irritably to his sensei.

"Is there a reason you asked us here?" Sasuke gritted out from between tightly clenched teeth. Kakashi never once looked up from his little orange book as he answered.

"Oh, right. No training today, I'm leaving for a mission." In a poof of smoke Kakashi was gone leaving two very irritated students and one still rolling in the dirt from laughing so hard. Sasuke's eye twitched and he rose stiffly to his feet. Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura.

"We'll have to broaden his very limited horizons Sakura-chan." Naruto's grin was as brilliant as the sun and very contagious. Sakura could see it now, Sasuke tied down to a chair as Naruto forced him to watch silly movies and eat ice cream. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, we'll have movie night over at my place sometime," she told Naruto. The blonde nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, and then make him watch Care Bears…and Barney…and Sesame Street…" Sakura rolled over and laughed hysterically at Naruto's choices in video literature. Naurto merely grinned up as Sasuke mischievously knowing he had hit one of Sasuke's buttons. The ever stoic Uchiha just turned and walked away choosing for once to ignore Naruto's jibe. Sakura swallowed her giggles and sat up.

"Come on Sasuke we were just kidding." Sasuke didn't respond. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up; Naruto followed her example. He walked up next to her and watched Sasuke slowly walk away.

"If he only had a heart," Naruto sang quietly. Sakura chuckled.

"And maybe a sense of humor," she added with a smile. For a moment the two stood together beneath the shade of the tree watching the retreating back of their broody teammate. Naruto took a deep breath relishing in the sweet air. He abruptly turned to Sakura.

"So does this make you the cowardly lion?" WHACK!

"OW! Sakura-chan!"

"Baka!"

A.N.- Yeah, I'm not really sure if it was funny or not. I haven't really updated anything in forever either and I'm sorry. I've got senior-itis and writers block. Such a lovely combination. - . -;

I also apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm too tired and lazy to go back and check it.

Hopefully I'll get something updated soon.

Edit: Hey, I actually edited it!! Go me!


End file.
